Thanksgiving
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The Stokes family celebrate Thanksgiving! See what happens happens when both Nick and Jackie's families get together! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


Disclaimer-I own nothing of CSI

**Thanksgiving**

Nick Stokes was excited, not only did he have the next two nights off from his job at the crime lab but his parents were flying in from Texas to celebrate Thanksgiving with him. Nick, along with his parents, his wife Jackie and their two children were all going over to Jackie's grandmother's house just like they did every holiday. It was so nice for Nick to get to see his parents, even though he adored Jackie's family he still missed his own family in Texas very much. Nick's parents were not the only special guests this Thanksgiving however. A friend of Jackie's uncle named Aaron along with Aaron's wife, Mickey was also coming. Jackie and her two cousins adored the couple, they were almost like another aunt and uncle to them, they unfortunately didn't get to see them very often though, because they lived several states away.

Aaron was hysterically funny, always the life of the party, he was loud and crazy, and very entertaining. He was also one of the nicest people you could ever meet. His wife was very nice as well. She was always trying to control her crazy husband but it never did any good, nobody could control him.

"You're parents have never met Aaron have they?" Jackie asked.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Jackie, Nick and their two children were on there way to the airport to pick up his parents.

"Nope" Nick said looking over at her with a grin.

"They are in for a real treat then." Jackie said with a laugh.

"No kidding" Nick agreed with a chuckle.

Truth is, Nick liked Aaron a lot, he would give you the shirt off of his back and when he was around there was never a dull moment.

Soon Nick was pulling into the airport parking lot. When they went into the airport they were dismayed to discover that Nick's parents' plane had a half hour delay. While they waited Jasmine was getting antsy, Houston was getting hungry, and Nick himself was starting to get impatient. Jackie suggested they go and have a soda while they waited so that is what they did. Jackie and Nick ordered a soda for themselves and chocolate milk for Jasmine and while they were sitting down Jackie fed Houston a bottle.

After what seemed like a lifetime the family greeted Nick's parents. They were so happy to see their grandchildren. They had not seen them since Houston was a newborn and they couldn't believe how big he had gotten in just three months time.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Jill said as she took Houston from Jackie's arms.

"Yeah, it's almost sad that they get so big so fast isn't it?" Jackie said.

Jill nodded.

Roger picked up Jasmine and squeezed her tight.

"Jasmine, you've also gotten a lot bigger." He said.

"So big" Jasmine said with a giggle as she held out her arms to demonstrate at how big she was.

Everyone laughed.

"That's right, so big." Roger said.

"Should we head home?" Nick asked.

Everyone nodded so Nick grabbed both of his parent's suitcases.

Roger placed Jasmine on his shoulders to give her a piggy back ride and Jasmine giggled hysterically. Jill continued to hold the baby.

"I can take him Jill, he's heavy." Jackie offered.

"Jackie, if you try to take this baby from me I'll break your fingers. I have waited so long to hold my grandkids." Jill said.

"Duly noted." Jackie said with a laugh as she kept her hands off of the baby.

"You guys aren't done are you?" Jill asked as they walked to the car.

"Done with what?" Jackie asked.

"Done having children."

"Nope, we want one more." Jackie said with a smile.

She thought her mother in law would be happy about that but instead Jill frowned.

"Only one more?" Jill asked sounding disappointed.

"Well mom, we originally wanted ten but we scaled back a bit." Nick said with a grin.

"Oh hush Nicholas." Jill said as she rolled her eyes at her youngest child.

Nick laughed.

When the family arrived home Roger and Jill got settled and then everyone gathered in the living room. They laughed and joked and got caught up with one another. It also gave Roger and Jill a chance to play with their grandchildren which they both enjoyed immensely, as did Jasmine. She loved getting all the extra attention.

When it was Jasmine's bedtime Jill read her a story and put her to bed while Jackie fed Houston his bottle and then put him to bed as well.

Not long after the kids were asleep the adults figured they should go to bed as well, it was going to be a busy day tomorrow so a good nights rest was probably a good idea.

Houston's cries woke Jackie in the middle of the night. She got up and went into his nursery. She smiled when she entered the room and saw her mother in law at the baby's crib.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" Jill cooed as she gently picked up her grandson.

"Here, I've got him Jill, you can go back to sleep." Jackie offered.

"That's alright dear, you go get some sleep, I've got him." Her mother in law offered sweetly.

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked.

Jill smiled at her.

"I'll go get his bottle then." Jackie said as she returned the smile.

Just a couple minutes later Jackie returned to the baby's room with the bottle. Jill immediately took the bottle from Jackie's hand and stuck it into the baby's mouth.

"There that's better isn't it Houston?" she said as she smiled at the now content baby in her arms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him?" Jackie asked.

Jill nodded without looking up.

"Thank you." Jackie said, appreciative that she could go back to bed.

"You're welcome" Her mother in law said with as smile.

Jackie then went back to bed.

The next morning came quickly. Everyone hurriedly got ready so they could join the rest of Jackie's family at her grandmothers. Jackie was just about to fix Jasmine's hair when her mother in law stepped into the bathroom.

"Oh Jackie, can I do that? You don't know how much I miss fixing my little girls' hair"

"Sure, go for it, I'll go get myself and the baby ready." Jackie said as she handed Jill Jasmine's hair brush.

"You have such thick hair Sweetie, it's very pretty." Jill said as she brushed her granddaughter's hair.

"Yah" Jasmine replied as if she knew exactly what her grandma was talking about.

Jill laughed and continued to brush her hair.

The last thing to do was put the two cute little bows in Jasmine's hair that Jackie had left on the counter. The bows were purple, the same color as Jasmine's cute outfit. Jill put one bow on each side of Jasmine's head.

"You look so cute Jazz." Jill said as she smiled at the little girl.

Jill then turned Jasmine around so she could look in the mirror.

"Petty" Jasmine said as she touched the side of her head where one of the bows were.

"Yes, you are a very pretty little girl." Jill said as she gave Jasmine a kiss on the forehead.

Jasmine then wandered out of the bathroom and found Nick talking to his dad in the hallway.

"Petty dada" Jasmine said as she proudly showed him the bows.

"Those are very pretty Jazz" Nick said offering his little girl a smile and a loving pat on the head.

Jasmine then went downstairs. Jackie was busily hooking Houston into his car seat in preparation for leaving when she felt a tug on the back of her skirt. She turned around and saw Jasmine standing there smiling.

"Petty." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine you look adorable" Jackie exclaimed.

"Petty" Jasmine corrected.

Jackie laughed, "Yes pretty too" she said.

Jackie's smile then turned into a frown.

"What's that smell?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Houden icky" Jasmine said as she plugged her nose. Jackie leaned down and smelled the baby.

"Oh man" Jackie said as she took in a whiff of her baby boy.

"You're right Jazz, he does smell icky." Jackie said as she looked at Jasmine who was still plugging her nose.

Jackie sighed as she looked at the baby "You little stinker, why did you wait to do that until mommy had you all strapped in and ready to go?" She said as she unbuckled the baby from his car seat and carried him up the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked Jackie as she passed him in the upstairs hallway.

"There will be a slight delay." Jackie said.

"Ok. What is that awful smell?" Nick asked.

"That would be your son."

"I see, do you want me to do that?" Nick offered.

"No, I got it, unless you really want too." Jackie said with a grin.

"Not particularly." Nick said with a laugh.

Jackie playfully stuck her tongue out at him before carrying Houston into the nursery.

"Good Lord child, you stink" Jackie said as she changed his diaper.

When Jackie was done changing him she looked down at him, he had the most adorable little grin on his face.

"Hi, do you feel better?" she said with a smile of her own.

She picked him up, placed a kiss on his head, and then laid him in his crib so she could go wash her hands. Then she went back into his room, picked him up again, carried him downstairs, and re-buckled him in his car seat.

"Ok, we're ready." Jackie declared.

The family got everything loaded in the car and soon they were pulling into her grandmother's driveway.

"I can hear Aaron already." Nick said with grin as they walked up to the front door.

Nick wasn't kidding, Aaron's voice rang out loud and clear from the house.

When they walked in the door it was pandemonium in the house. People were running around like crazy trying to get everything done.

Aaron's loud "HELLO" rang out from all the noise as he and Mickey both came over to give Jackie a hug and say hi to Nick.

"He's huge." Mickey exclaimed as she took Houston from Nick's arms.

Nick laughed.

"Hey Jackie, I have a question for you." Aaron said as he looked at Jasmine.

"What's that?" Jackie asked. "How did you have a kid that is this cute, she's a lot cuter then you are." He said with a huge smirk.

"Petty" Jasmine said.

"See, she even agrees with me." Aaron said with laugh.

Jackie laughed too.

After a few seconds had passed Aaron said "Oh I know how that happened, she looks like Nick, not you."

"You are really something." Jackie said with a shake of her head and a grin.

"Thank you." Aaron replied.

"Oh I didn't say that was a compliment." Jackie stated with a smirk.

"I'll give you credit, that was a good comeback." Aaron said. He grinned, hugged Jackie and said "You know I'm only kidding, I think you're gorgeous."

"Thank you." Jackie said with a smile.

"He's not lying about that either Jackie, ask him whose picture he keeps in his wallet. It's a picture of you, not me." Mickey said with a laugh as she continued to hold Houston.

Jackie laughed; she figured Mickey was joking although Jackie wasn't completely sure.

Nick then introduced Aaron and Mickey to his parents. Roger and Jill looked at Aaron as if he was crazy, but they better get used to it, for Aaron this was tame compared to how he normally acted.

"Hello" Aaron said again as he smacked Roger in the arm to complete the greeting.

Aaron always smacked people when he talked to them, to Nick and Jackie this was second nature by now but Roger looked stunned to have been hit by a stranger.

Soon everyone sat down for Thanksgiving dinner.

Aaron was just as loud and entertaining at dinner. Several conversations happened at once and whenever someone said something rather obvious a very loud "HELLO" would be shouted across the table and then laughter would erupt.

Aaron got up to get himself a glass of water, and as he did he passed Roger who was sitting down eating a piece of turkey.

"So you're a judge right?" Aaron asked.

"That's right." Roger said with a nod.

"I always thought that would be a really cool job. Order, order in the court. HELLO" Aaron said as he slammed his fist on the table as if it was a gavel.

He looked at Roger for his reaction.

"Am I right?" He said as he once again placed a smack on Roger's arm.

Roger looked at him as if he was a Martian from outer space.

Nick saw the look on his dad's face and thought he better do something before his dad got mad.

"Honey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick asked.

"Sure Sweetie where do you want to go?" Aaron asked.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Nick himself.

"Um, I meant my other Honey." Nick said as he looked at Jackie.

"Oh ok" Aaron said as he himself started to laugh.

Nick led Jackie into the other family room where there were no people.

"Jacks, you have to tell Aaron to quit smacking my dad, I think he's getting mad." Nick stated.

"His own wife can't control him, how do you expect me too?" Jackie asked in bewilderment.

"Just talk to him."

"Alright, I will but I don't know how much good it will do." She said.

"Thank you." Nick said and then he and Jackie returned to the rest of the family.

Ten minutes later Jackie saw her opportunity as Aaron was headed out to his car to grab something. Jackie followed him outside.

"Aaron, listen, you have to stop hitting my father in law, I think he's getting mad."

"It's not like I'm hitting him hard or anything, I'm just kidding around." Aaron said.

"I know, but they are a little different then the rest of us, they are, um, more formal." Jackie said.

"You mean they are snobs right?"

"Shhh," Jackie whispered.

"Well Nick isn't like that, he likes to kid around and stuff."

"Nicky's been around the rest of us for too long, we've converted him." Jackie said with a grin.

Aaron laughed.

"Alright, I'll behave." He said.

"Thank you." Jackie said, not knowing if she believed him but she had no choice but take his word for it.

When they went back into the house Jackie shared a look with Nick that said _"I took care of it."_

Nick seemed to know what the look meant because he gave her a smile of appreciation.

The rest of the afternoon Aaron kept his word. Although he was still really loud, and he still shouted HELLO all the time he never smacked his father in law again. Actually because of Aaron Thanksgiving was a lot of fun for everyone.

That night as Nick lay next to Jackie with his arm around her, he thought about his Thanksgiving. He had been surrounded by his parents, Jackie's family who he now considered his own, family friends who made the day a lot of fun, and most importantly of all his wife and kids that were his world. He smiled because he knew he had a ton to be thankful for.

The End! Reviews appreciated! P.S I have recently become engrossed in the Big Bang Theory and I am considering doing a CSI/Big Bang crossover! I haven't figured out what exactly I am going to do yet but I am thinking it over. Do you guys think that a CSI/Big Bang crossover sounds like a good idea? I would love to know your thoughts because I am not 100% sure I am going to do it yet! Thanks!


End file.
